winxclubfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Candra
Candra is currently the seventh ranked student in the Venterrus Flight Institute's first class. Often described as a child prodigy, she is the third member of the Sylph Squad and is the first to be recruited in. Personality Candra is a very shy and timid girl who has a hard time talking to people. She usually does not talk unless she is being spoken to, which can make her come off as a rather awkward person to be around whenever she tries to make contact with others. She deeply values her friendship in the Sylph Squad and believes that she would not be able to grow as a fairy if it was not for them reaching out to her. She is also often described as a child prodigy as she is not only the youngest student to be accepted into the Venterrus Flight Institute, but she is also the youngest student within the top of her class. She is very skilled with her magic and in the art of flight, which can come off as surprising to most Venterrans since she is originally from Eraklyon. To be more precise, Candra hails from the kingdom of Isis but neither kingdom is known for having skilled fliers. Despite all of her credentials, Candra still considers herself to be inexperienced or even unskillful. Candra prefers not to start any sort of conflict and will not get involved in unless there is no other solution. Her refusal to get involved in most conflicts tends to cause more problems for her, as this mindset of hers is what allowed two former friends of hers to harass her constantly and it is thanks to their constant harassment that Candra has a very low opinion of herself and her powers. The harassment she faced is what also led to Candra developing a crippling fear of men and transferring out of Alfea. Candra is also very mature for her age. She has very good manners and will often show kindness and respect towards just about anyone, although, she will not hesitate to disrespect somebody if she does not believe them to be deserving of one's respect (which is rare). Appearance |-|CIVILIAN= |-|MAGIC WINX= Magical Abilities Candra has the power to control moonstones. She is capable of creating moonstones that can shoot out magical energy or light blasts, moonstones that act as shields and shoot out magical bullets in the shape of moonstones. She also has the ability to encase others in a block of moonstone, but she finds this to be too cruel to be used on anyone and refuses to do so. Candra may even have the ability to manipulate moonlight as moonstones were once believed to be stones of solidified moonlight in ancient lore. This is often shown by Candra having her magic moonstones blast out a silvery light or even by her releasing beams of pure moonlight herself. Candra also owns a chain made of magical moonstones known as the Moon's Malice. With the help of the Moon's Malice, Candra can generate a larger amount of moonstones purely made from her magic energy. She can also use the magic chain to either whip her opponents or bind them down to restrain them. The Moon's Malice only appears whenever Candra goes into her fairy form and she mainly uses it as a power boost in dire times. The Moon's Malice also gains substantial strength from moonlight and other moonstones, much like Candra's own magical powers. Curiosities * Birthday: December 7th * Astrological Sign: '''Dragon * '''Favorite Food: '''Doesn't particularly favor any food over the other. * '''Favorite Color: Ocean Blue/Sea Green * Favorite Hobby: Reading (and Stargazing) * Ideal Boyfriend: "The ideal boyfriend... Maybe I'll have one when I reach the appropriate age." * Best Friend: N/A * Favorite Movies: Science Fiction * Loves: "Stargazing and being with all of my friends!" * Favorite Music: Classical * Favorite Spell: N/A Trivia * Candra is the Nepali word for moon. ** It is also a feminine Latin name that means glowing. * Candra has androphobia: the fear of (adult) men. * Candra and Tenchi are the only members of the Sylph Squad that fight with their own magical weapons. ** She also is the only female member that owns and fights with a magical weapon. ** Her weapon, the Moon's Malice, is directly inspired by Sailor Venus' Venus Chain. * Candra is the only member of the Sylph Squad who is not originally from Venterrus. Category:Sylph Squad Category:Sylph Squad (Group) Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Characters (Sylph Squad) Category:Comics Characters Category:Fairies Category:Venterrus Category:Venterrus Flight Institute Students Category:Venterrus Flight Institute Category:Alfea Category:Alfea Students Category:Eraklyon Category:Isis (Winx/4Kidz)